A Summer Not So Endless
by Bullworth
Summary: The Summer of 2007 is a hot one while the kids try and move on after the events of the game.
1. Moving Out and Into Your Life

**Bullworth: A Series**

**Part One: Summer Not So Endless**

**Author's Note: A follow-up series to Bully. (Edit: Continuity errors fixed, thanks guys.) **

**Summary: The Summer of 2007 is a hot one while the kids try to move on with their lives after the events of the game.**

Chapter One: Moving Out and Into Your Life

Peter Kowalski sat in his dorm room, his hands absent-mindedly playing with a string that had sprung from his pants sometime during the course of the school year. He wanted to congratulate Jimmy for taking down Gary, but he just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried when Jimmy emerged from that building victorious and the student body cheered, in that moment forgetting about the all out chaos that had plagued the school. He wanted to feel good that he was the reason Jimmy took Gary down, but his stomach was tying itself in knots and his brain kept asking one question over and over: _What if you were wrong?_

Pete snapped out of his reverie when he heard knock at the door. "Mr.-oh what the devil is his name Hopkins? Well?" Pete heard Dr. Crabblesnitch's voice and wondered what he could want, then he looked across his room; the other side of it trampled and ransacked by angry teenagers because of who that side of the room belonged to, it occurred to him they only wanted to speak to him because he was Gary's roommate. _Like anyone would want to talk to you otherwise_, _Petey. _Pete's brained snarked in a voice that sounded a bit like Gary's.

"It's Kowalski, sir," Jimmy said with an air of fake pleasantry Pete only assumed would win him a Golden Raspberry Award one day if hell froze over and he decided to pursue acting.

"Right, of course. Mr. Kowalski, if you're in there I have something very urgent to discuss with you," Crabblesnitch proposed, his air of fake pleasantry obviously more well rehearsed than Jimmy's.

"Y-yeah, come on in," Sometimes Pete really hated the sound of his own voice. In some ways puberty was kind to him, but what he lacked in acne he made up for in a short stature and a voice that cracked when he was nervous. Crabblesnitch walked in like he owned the place, which Pete guessed was right since he was the headmaster after all, and Jimmy followed with an expression that could only be described as a cat that caught the canary and washed it down with milk.

"Oh wow, I trust this room was not in this state before todays events." Crabblesnitch drawled with an accusatory tone. It was obvious to Pete that Crabblesnitch wasn't doing this of his own accord, he was internally fighting tooth and nail to not have to and as a result was looking for an excuse for a hasty exit.

"No! I mean, no it wasn't. Some guys got in here about an hour ago and completely trashed G-" the name stuck in his throat and a sound that would have been akin to a sob would have escaped his throat if he didn't have the self-control. "Gary's side of the room. I ran them off though, they had started going through my stuff," Pete shuddered at the memory of catching Trent Northwick pawing through his underwear drawer.

"Well, given the circumstances I don't think I'm going to hold them accountable for their actions. Hive mentality and so forth," Crabblesnitch said, looking at Pete's desk and picked up a copy of The Lord of the Flies they were to read for English class. "How appropriate," He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. The book is similar to what happened here today, so can we please get to the point of the visit?" Jimmy burst out impatiently, bouncing on his heels. Pete, surprised by this outburst, thought it rude but he quickly squashed the feeling when he remembered Jimmy's lack of patience with authority figures. Crabblesnitch turned around and the two stared at each other for a long while. Crabblesnitch finally backed down, and cleared his throat.

"Quite right. My reason for this visit is to inform you that you have been appointed to the position of Head Boy next term if you choose to come back to our fine school," Crabblesnitch said, beaming like he had just given Pete the keys to the city.

* * *

Zoe Taylor sat in the secretary's office with apprehension. Miss Danvers was drawing up papers for her to enroll in the Summer School program while shooting her looks of disapproval every time she looked up from her desk. Zoe wanted so badly to say something to the nasty old hag but held her tongue, knowing she might not get back into school if she did.

"Here you are Ms. Taylor. I found the proper forms for you to fill out and your records, I'm going to need your parents to sign these," Miss Danvers stared at her through a pair of rather hideous coke bottle glasses, and Zoe couldn't help but marvel at how judgmental her stare was for a woman who pined after a married man day after day.

"Thank you, Miss Danvers," Zoe said, trying not to sneer.

"I can't find your parent's names or contact information on file. Are you an orphan, young lady?" Miss Danvers said in a very matter-of-fact tone. Zoe knew she was trying to provoke a reaction out of her, but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"No, Miss Danvers. I became legally emancipated before I started at this Academy. My parents paid the tuition but that was about it. I live on my own, have for a little less than a year now."

"...Oh. Well then, I guess I won't need those signatures after all."

Zoe took the paperwork from the condescending middle-aged woman and sat back down, pulling a pen out of her bag and quickly scribbling down her information. After she finished, Miss Danvers took the paperwork back from her and spoke.

"Classes start next Monday at nine sharp every morning. Mrs. Phillips will be your, excuse Mrs. Phillips-Galloway will be your instructor, you will be meeting in the art room. Do you remember where that is or do I need to give you the room number?"

Zoe forced a smile. "I remember, thank you."

Miss Danvers pushed her glasses up her nose then slid the paperwork into Zoe's folder, looking down.

"Well, I guess I will see you on Monday, Miss Danvers," Zoe turned to leave but Miss Danvers spoke, her tone uncertain.

"Ms. Taylor," Miss Danvers began.

"Yes?" Zoe said, turning around just as she reached the open doorway.

"About...Mr. Burton. Will you be pressing charges?" Miss Danvers was unable to meet Zoe's eyes.

"I haven't decided yet. I know Dr. Crabblesnitch fired him," Zoe replied, unsure of Miss Danvers' intention.

"Well...if it were up to me, you would," Miss Danvers finally met Zoe's eyes with a smile in her eyes.

* * *

Jimmy Hopkins walked out of the boy's dorm with his luggage as Zoe made her way down from the main building, meeting in the middle of the expansive campus. Jimmy gave her a full on grin and they clasped hands, turning around and walking towards the gate. The silence was pleasant, with a dash of the awkwardness a new relationship can bring. They reached the gate and stood silently, a warm breeze that warned the beginning of summer floated through the New England air. They both began to speak and then laughed quietly, Jimmy motioning for Zoe to go first.

"Your mom picking you up?"

"At the airport, I'm taking a bus to Liberty City to meet her and the new Rockefeller at the airport, then we're going home," Jimmy replied. Zoe squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It probably won't be that bad. Those news cameras were all in your face, you're gonna be national news as a hero by tomorrow. Maybe it'll go viral."

Jimmy laughed, "Maybe, I didn't exactly make a good impression on the stepmonster. What about you, did everything go well? Registered for summer school?"

"Yeah, Miss Danvers is still as awful as I remembered. How can she act like she's so much better than everyone else? She's been wanting to hop on Crabblesnitch's dick for ages and has like...no shame about it."

"I thought I was the only one that noticed that! Sadly that's not the sleaziest staff relationship in this place. Edna and-" Zoe kissed Jimmy awkwardly, cutting off his remark about the cook's new squeeze. Zoe pulled away looking more bashful than she would ever admit, and Jimmy had a dopey grin on his face.

"Sorry, I just..." Zoe began but faltered.

"Didn't want to hear about who Edna's boffing?" This reply earned Jimmy a playful shove to the chest.

"No-well, yes I didn't want to hear that, but...God this is so embarrassing," Zoe said, turning away from Jimmy.

"What is it?" Jimmy said, putting his hand on Zoe's shoulder. She shrugged it away.

"It's just...that's the last time I'm going to get to kiss you for three months. September is a long time away, and I guess I'm...shit I'm worried you'll meet someone else, okay! Go ahead, laugh at me! Well?" Zoe turned around and stared at Jimmy expectantly.

Jimmy chuckled and instantly knew it was not a good way to react because Zoe's eyes went wide and she started backing up, Jimmy quickly grabbed her shoulders. "No, no, no. I didn't mean that, I laughed because it's ridiculous, Zoe I'm crazy about you. I'm not going to meet anyone else," Jimmy put his arm around Zoe's shoulder and they began the walk towards Bullworth Town.

"Besides, I'm coming back here in three months. How stupid would it be to meet someone else three hundred miles away and come back to see you every day," Jimmy said with a smirk, and hoisted by his shoulders by Zoe trying to shove him in front of a car. He hooked a leg in between hers to trip her to prevent this, and the two fell, Zoe landing on top of Jimmy.

"Jerk."

Zoe got up first and pulled Jimmy up roughly, "Come on loser, what time is your bus leaving?"

"Seven, Petey said he was going to see me off but he hasn't finished packing I guess. I sent Beatrice after him, just warning you now, I know you don't like her," Jimmy rushed that last part out and Zoe glared at him.

"Really Jim? Why her? You told me she writing all sorts of stuff about you in that pervy little diary of hers. You want that bunny boiler still following you around next year?"

Jimmy smiled. Zoe looked at him, confused.

"I took care of it. I think she's got a thing for Petey now. It'll do him some good to get a girl this summer, make some new friends," Zoe shook her head at Jimmy's explanation as they continued their treck towards the town.

"I dunno Jim. Did you see how Pete looked when they took Gary out on that stretcher? Dude looked worse than that Edgar that time he thought huffing paint was a good idea".

"I know, Zoe. His attachment to Gary was just creepy, he needs to get away with that. Besides, if he isn't interested in Beatrice, I could always set him up with Trent Northwick".

* * *

Pete zipped his suitcase up as Gary's parents walked into the room. Normally move-out day would be a happy occasion. Pete had pictured it many times; Gary would be bouncing around the room, excited about some prank he'd leave behind for some unfortunate maintenence staff member to find and be possibly injured. Pete would be smiling quietly, looking forward to seeing him next year. That wasn't the case this time.

This time, Gary's parents cleaned out his stuff, with Crabblesnitch and a police escort. Gary's mother started crying when she discovered the word 'PSYCHO' carved into his desk. Gary's father's face was cold, it reminded Pete of Gary's face when he was angry. There was obviously something wrong just under the surface.

Pete averted his eyes from the scene in front of him, it being the polite thing to do. His eyes fell on a photo tacked inside the wardrobe, one of happier times. It was Gary and Pete at the carnival, Gary's arm slung around Pete's shoulders. Pete could still remember how intimate it felt, the warm feeling in his stomach rising to his chest when Gary touched him like that.

Gary's parents took his clothes out of the wardrobe and stacked his schoolbooks on the desk, Gary's mother still shaking. Crabblesnitch picked up an item off the desk, and showed it to Pete. Pete stared at it, a bronze plaque that read 'Head Boy'.

"It looks like this belongs to you now. I was wondering where this was, during all this chaos I had forgotten I had appointed Smith to the job," Crabblesnitch said. He handed it to Pete, who took it with some apprehension.

"G-Gary, he was...Head Boy?" Mrs. Smith had a glimmer of hope and it crushed Pete inside.

"For a little while, Mrs. Smith. He had manipulated all of us into believing he was a good kid," Crabblesnitch replied. Gary's mom finally lost it.

"How did he do this? He's a fifteen year old boy for Christ's sake! Why wasn't someone making sure he was taking his meds! We left strict orders for that, he shouldn't-he shouldn't have been allowed to..." Mrs. Smith broke down in tears again and Mr. Smith put his arms around her.

"We found his medical files, someone had altered them to take out the information that said he needed to be supervised when he took his meds. Mrs. Smith, sometimes kids fall through the cracks here. We had no idea what he was capable of, and on behalf of the Bullworth School District, I am sorry we allowed this to happen," Crabblesnitch said, an obviously rehearsed line.

"Fallen through the cracks? That's your excuse? Unbelievable you son of a-"

"Patricia," Gary's dad finally spoke, "This isn't going to fix anything. Obviously the man has a difficult job and is rather incapable of doing it. The school will be hearing from our lawyers,"

Patricia Smith composed herself. "You're right, Charles. Dr. Crabblesnitch, Officer, Peter," Her eyes locked on Pete and he turned bright red. She had Gary's stare as well, apparently. She turned to the wardrobe to see if there was anything missed, and her eyes met the photo. Pete's heart leapt to his throat.

"I'm sure you'll want to keep this," Patricia began, taking the picture down and handing it to Pete. She took his hand and smiled sadly, "You were always such a good friend to our son."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith," Pete said. Patricia dropped his hand and Charles picked up Gary's bags.

"Goodbye, gentleman," Charles said, and Pete didn't know why he spoke up.

"Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Smith-" They stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Peter?" Patricia questioned, both her and Charles' eyes boring holes into him.

"Where...where is Gary?" Pete said quietly, hating the sound of his own voice.

"He's at Happy Volts Asylum for the time being. He's in a seventy-two hour psychiatric evaluation then we'll discuss if he needs to be treated there further with the doctors afterwards," Charles replied curtly.

"After the...evaluation," Pete started and almost stopped speaking, but he knew he needed to continue, "Will he be allowed visitors?"

"Now Mr. Kowalski I don't think that's a very appropriate-" Crabblesnitch started but Patricia cut him off.

"It's a _very_ appropriate question Dr. Crabblesnitch and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak for us," Patricia snapped, glaring at the offending man. She turned her gaze back to Pete and smiled warmly, "It all depends on how the evaluation goes. If it goes well, I'm sure he'll be allowed visits. Supervised visits of course, and I'm sure he would be very happy to see you. It would probably do him some good to see some friendly faces."

Pete smiled, "Thank you, Mrs. Smith. And I am so sorry this happened. If I would have known it would go this far-" Patricia raised a hand to cut him off.

"We don't blame you, Peter. You're just a kid, and believe me, there are others that need held far more accountable for their actions," And with that, the Smiths exited the room with the police escort.

"Well, I never," Crabblesnitch started, then he looked at Pete like he had forgotten he was there. "Despite what they said, I don't think you need to associate with the Smith child. It would be unbecoming behavior of the Head Boy."

Pete glared at Crabblesnitch and picked up the plaque, handing it back to him. "Then you should probably hold that until September, but I can guarantee if you try to find a replacement for me nearly every kid in this school is going to do far worse this summer then visit a mentally ill friend."

Crabblesnitch opened his mouth to say something and closed it, then looked down at the plaque in his hands. He walked out of the dorm room, and Pete heard a frustrated scream outside that sounded a lot like an f-bomb. Pete smirked, maybe Jimmy was rubbing off on him after all.

Pete looked down at the photo in his hand, and let the memory of that day overtake him.

* * *

October 2006

The flash went off and Pete tried not to blink. Gary's arm around him felt uncomfortable, but really nice at the same time. Pete didn't want to admit to himself how much he enjoyed it, mostly because it was Gary's arm of all guys...people.

"Alright, I got it," Jimmy said, looking down at the Polaroid camera. He took the picture out and handed it to Pete, but Gary snatched it out of Jimmy's hand, smirking at Jimmy's look of disapproval.

"Well, it looks like the gorilla might find an occupation outside of pumping gas one day after all. This is pretty good, Hopkins," Gary snarled. Jimmy stepped forward and raised his fist and Pete stepped between them.

"Jimmy, you should know by now that's the closest thing to a compliment you're going to get from him. Now both of you, stop," Pete looked at both of them when he said this, and for a moment it seemed like the tension was going to culminate in a fight, but Gary finally backed off and slapped the picture to Pete's chest.

"Hold that Petey, it's yours. It better not go to your spank bank though," Gary said, already walking towards the Ferris wheel. Pete made an indignant noise but pocketed the picture. He slumped his shoulders and started to follow Gary but Jimmy's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Why do you put up with that?" Jimmy asked, his brow furrowed.

"Put up with what Jimmy?" Pete asked, not wanting to have this conversation, shrugging off the offending limb and continuing on his path.

"Don't act like you don't know. He treats you like shit, Pete. He's always saying shit like that to you. It's not cool," Jimmy replied and Pete turned around.

"Why do you put up with it, Jimmy? You just got here. You could get other friends easily but you're still hanging out with losers like me. Everyone acts like I can't stand up for myself but I can when I need to. It's just easier with him when I don't," Pete said. Jimmy stared down at the shorter teen.

"That's really screwed up. And you know what, Pete? You aren't a loser, he is and you're settling for it. Maybe if you'd stop taking care of him you could get yourself some real friends," Jimmy was right and Pete knew it, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Whatever. Let's just go ride the damn wheel," Pete said quietly, and walked over to Gary who instantly began picking on him.

"Awww, what's wrong Pete? Lover's quarrel?" Gary mocked.

"Shut up Gary, give it a rest already," Pete huffed, handing a ticket to the ride attendant.

"Ouch, Pete, your words cut-" Ironically, Gary's words were cut off by Beatrice Trudeau bounding up to the pair. Jimmy smiled and walked behind her, a smug look on his face.

"Hey Petey! Gary," Beatrice said, smiling at Pete then glaring at Gary. Gary was about to say something when the attendant cleared his throat.

"Is anyone going on the ride anytime soon?" He asked, frustrated with the ride being stopped for so long to let the teenagers argue.

"Sure, sure. Come on Pete, I'll hold your hand if you get scared," Gary said with a wink. Pete glared at him and looked at Jimmy who cocked his head towards Beatrice. Pete understood immediately.

"Who says I'm going on with you? Beatrice, would you like to ride with me?" Pete asked the overeager bespectacled girl.

"Sure! I'd love to," Beatrice about shouted, latching to Pete's arm and handing the attendant a ticket for her to ride as well. The two made their way to the available car and sat down, waiting to be secured in.

"Okay, finally. Anyone who isn't riding the ride, please step the hell back," The attendant said, then walked over to the car and roughly secured the safety bar. He took a long gaze at Beatrice's chest as he did this, and she cleared her throat. He looked at her face and she pouted, her bottom lip scabbed by a cold sore. He made a noise of disgust and hurried to the controls, quickly turning the ride on.

Pete jumped as the ride lurched and looked at Beatrice to see if she had done the same, and Beatrice lifted a hand to her lips. Pete averted his eyes in horror, thinking she was going to pick at her sore, and wondered for a moment if it was a better idea for him to have ridden with Gary. But a tearing sound was heard and the sore was gone. Pete stared incredulously.

"Press on cold sore. My mom went a little overboard when she enrolled me in the academy with the 'Take Back the Night' course she was taking. She took me to this store that was like, practically an army surplus thing. That's my rape whistle Mandy Wiles blows during the pep rallies. Who knew this thing would come in handy?" The pair laughed and Pete shook his head.

"That is a stroke of genius, Beatrice Trudeau," Pete smiled and took Beatrice's hand. He looked down at Gary who was openly glaring at the two, and Jimmy was smirking at Gary's discomfort.

* * *

June 2007

"I really can stand up for myself," Pete said, still staring at the picture. A knock on the opened door shook the memory away and Pete turned around, Beatrice's smiling face greeting him in the doorway.

"Bad time Kowalski?" Beatrice asked. Her normally stiff, hair-sprayed coif hung in soft curls around her head and her normally pristine and starched uniform replaced by a boho-chic sun dress, the press-on cold sores absent as well.

"Um...no, no it's fine," Pete shook the thoughts of Gary fully out of his head and got a good look at the drastically different Beatrice.

"Wow, you look, w-where did you go?" Pete jokingly stammered while looking around Beatrice to find the old incarnation of her.

"I was hoping you would like it. New year, new look, new Beatrice. I was spending too much money on Salon Selective anyway," Beatrice replied, walking into the dorm room. After plopping down on Pete's bed, she noticed the picture of Gary in Pete's hand and felt a pang. Pete was the first person to see her new look for a reason, but his rather unhealthy obsession with his former friend worried her. Was Pete even into girls at all?

"It looks great. Are you retiring the cold sores permanently?" Pete said and after noticing the look on her face he quickly stuffed the picture into his suitcase.

"Until college," Beatrice smirked.

"You might have to step it up for the Ivy League," Mandy Wiles' voice floated in from the door. Beatrice jumped up, embarrassed having been caught flirting.

"Oh yeah? And just what do you have in mind exactly?" Beatrice challenged, sizing up her verbal opponent.

"I dunno, maybe some press on genital warts? That is if someone actually decided they want to see you naked, which I doubt," Mandy stepped towards Beatrice, expecting the smaller girl to back down but Beatrice wasn't having it.

"Well the entire town has already seen you naked and I don't think it's a coincidence Trent dumped you right after that happened. What are they calling you now? Mandy Pepperoni Nipples?

"You little cu-" Mandy raised her manicured fist to smash into Beatrice's face but it was quickly grabbed and forced behind her back roughly.

"I don't think so, Pepperoni Nips. Now get the hell out of here before I break your arm," Zoe said calmly, holding a huffing Mandy back from smashing the smaller girl into oblivion. A tense moment passed as Mandy weighed her options and, letting out a frustrated sigh, hung her head in defeat. Zoe quickly backed off and Mandy threw her arms up and walked out of the room.

"So this is where have you two been? I sent you to get Pete like...twenty minutes ago, Bea, what have you been doing to my boy here?" Jimmy said teasingly. Beatrice and Pete both blushed for completely different reasons.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Let's get out of here. My bus leaves at seven and I'm not gonna be late because of teenage hormones."

"Jimmy!" Pete exclaimed, turning redder than he had previously.

"Give it a rest Hopkins. Lets get the hell out of this place. It's giving me hives," Zoe said, motioning from the doorway. Jimmy gave her a dopey grin as he followed her out.

"We should probably follow them, Pete, Zoe's kinda scary when she's impatient. You ready?" Beatrice asked. Pete gave the room a once over and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Pete picked up his suitcase and took Beatrice's hand, a gesture that surprised them both. The pair walked out the door, Pete stopping to close it. He gave the room one last look and he shook his head, closing the door to his old room, and his old life.

* * *

Edgar Munsen sat at the bar at the local dive, The Fish Tank, a Long Island Iced Tea in front of him. He was more excited about this upcoming summer than he had been for one in his short twenty-two years of life. Zoe had inspired him to go back to school, he had signed up for the summer school program and was going to take night classes to get his GED.

"It's never too late for a fresh start," she had said. Edgar hadn't seen her like this in a while, she was one of his favorite drinking buddies, mostly because she wasn't addicted to meth and she only broke into his house when her water got shut off to shower, unlike most of the other inhabitants of Industrial Skies Park in Bullworth Town. He knew she was better than what she had turned into, and he guessed Jimmy helped her see that. He didn't like the kid at first, just thought he was some snot-nosed trust fund brat, but the kid had vision, and guts. He admired that.

He ran a hand through his short clipped brown hair just as a middle-aged but still attractive woman sat down next to him, motioning for the bartender. The bartender in question rolled his eyes and went back to wiping down the bar.

"I don't get it," she started and it took Edgar a moment to realize she was speaking to him, "I come in here every week and it takes this guy a goddamn hour to get me a drink."

"I'll show you a trick," Edgar said, smirking, "Hey Boris, you've got a paying customer here. You don't get many of those, how about some service?"

Boris grumbled and asked the woman what she wanted, she then smiled and looked at Edgar's drink.

"Long Island Iced Tea, please," She replied.

Boris went to make her drink and Edgar decided to introduce himself, extending his hand, "Where are my manners, I'm Edgar Munsen."

"Deidre Phillips-Galloway, aka forever in your gratitude. I can't drink at home so this is kind of my sanctuary," Deidre said, and raised her hand to her mouth, embarrassed by what just came out of her mouth.

"And you haven't even started drinking yet, you must really got troubles. You wanna talk about it? I'm told I'm a good listener," Edgar smiled warmly at the woman currently fidgeting with her wedding ring. Boris set her drink down in front of her. She took a long gulp, shuddering at the burn in her throat.

"Alright but, we might be here all day," Deidre warned. Edgar nodded for her to continue.

"My husband is a recovering alcoholic, a month sober. I knew about his problem before we became a couple. We work together, both teachers at Bullworth Academy, I helped him hide his problem when it got so bad he was almost fired. We got married when he went into AA, I knew it was a rash decision but when you get to my age you just don't want to wait anymore. He's been good, but I get this feeling he resents me. He's distant, the only honeymoon period was when he was drinking. Ever since the wedding, everything's changed," Deidre looked down, "I don't think we're going to make it."

"Do you think you're an enabler?" Edgar asked. Deidre pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped her tearing eyes.

"I was. For so long I covered his classes, brought him aspirin, paid for his liquor when he was in debt, I felt needed and I guess I liked it, that's kinda screwed up isn't it?" Deidre smiled sadly.

"Honestly, given the situation, yeah," Edgar said, "But it's not like that anymore, is it?"

"He's still really dependent on me. He has a sponsor but I'm still the one he wakes up at three in the morning when he's locked himself in the bathroom with a bottle of mouthwash. I think he resents that. He wanted an equal partner and he wanted to stand on his own two feet, but I'm still taking care of him."

Edgar took the distraught woman's hand, "You're doing the best you can. Don't beat yourself up too much,"

Deidre smiled and dabbed her eyes again, "You're right. And things aren't always so bad, there's a lot of good too."

Edgar's cell phone vibrated and he answered it quickly, shooting out a quick conversation and hanging up.

"Sorry, that's my boss, I gotta head to work. You gonna be okay here?"

"Yes, yes I think I'll be just fine. Thank you for listening," Deidre said, holding his gaze for an uncomfortable moment.

"Yeah...good. I'm just gonna..." Edgar took out his wallet and slammed some bills on the bar, but Deidre handed them back to him.

"Lemme get that. It was cheaper than marriage counseling."

Edgar smiled gratefully, nodding in approval and as a gesture of thanks, then headed out of the dive bar. Deidre downed her drink and motioned for another.

* * *

Jimmy and Zoe sat on a bench in front of the bus station while Beatrice and Pete went to find a vending machine, an excuse to give the couple some privacy. Currently locked in a passionate embrace, Zoe's hand slipped to Jimmy's zipper. Jimmy pulled away.

"Um," Jimmy started breathlessly, "If you do that, I'll miss my bus, and be arrested for indecent exposure."

Zoe grinned seductively, "Come on Jim, live dangerously. I'm not going to see you for another three months."

Jimmy was just about to give in when Beatrice and Pete returned, bouncing towards the couple excitedly.

"You're probably going to miss dinner on that bus so I got you a sandwich, too," Pete said, handing Jimmy a soda and a simple turkey sandwich.

"Thanks mom," Zoe chuckled jokingly and Jimmy shot her a look.

"My mom would never do that for me," Jimmy said quietly. The teens sat still for a moment, uncomfortable. Just before Zoe was going to break the tension with another (hopefully less inappropriate) joke, a car pulled up in front of the station and honked. Zoe yelled for it to move along, as there was no parking in front of the station. The owner of the car then turned it off and opened the door.

"Oh shit," Beatrice exclaimed, reaching for the whistle around her neck. Pete looked at her.

"Seriously? You took that thing back from Mandy?"

"Why do you think she was looking for me earlier?"

A car door slamming ended that conversation and the four looked up to see who the mystery driver was.

"You should learn to watch your tongue in front of your elders missy, it could get you in a lot of trouble," the driver said. She was in a rather ill-fitting tight dress with makeup caked on haphazardly, giving her an almost Baby-Jane-trying-to-be-sexy look.

"...Mom?" Jimmy asked, confused. Zoe stared in annoyance while Pete and Beatrice looked away, wanting to be anywhere but where they were at the present moment in time in time.

"No, I'm the wicked witch of the west," Mrs. Hopkins spat.

"Obviously," Zoe snarked before she could stop herself, Jimmy shooting her a nasty look.

"And just who the hell are you? Obviously you're one of the bad influences on my boy I keep getting calls from the school about. And you," Mrs. Hopkins turned from the couple on the bench to Beatrice and Pete who looked like deer trapped in headlights.

"You two must be Peter and Zoe, I've heard so much about you, keeping my son out of trouble," the smile plastered on Mrs. Hopkins face would have probably made Algernon pee his pants, Pete thought.

"No, mom. Well, yes, that is Pete, but this," he put his arm around the girl next to him, "Is Zoe. And I can assure you she is a very good influence. That's Beatrice, Pete's girlfriend."

Pete squawked in protest for a millisecond but when Mrs. Hopkins' attention turned back to him he put his arm around Beatrice, smiling. When her attention shifted back to her son, his arm quickly dropped and Beatrice's face fell in disappointment.

"Oh, well, I guess when you press on coal enough it turns into a diamond. Tell me, how much has my son been pressing on you, young lady?"

Zoe would have risen out of her seat if Jimmy hadn't put his arm out to stop her.

"Mom, that's enough. What the hell are you doing here? Where's Scrooge?" Jimmy asked, holding back a fuming Zoe.

"James, don't talk to me that way. But if you must now, he took off with a cabana girl during the honeymoon, I've spent the past few months in a legal battle for his fortune. Family is important to me and I want to make sure mine are provided for, you see. And since you seem to be doing so well here, I've decided I would move closer to my son while he finishes school."

"How much closer?" Jimmy inquired.

"We've moved into a lovely neighborhood called Bullworth Vale. The house is just gorgeous and our neighbors are the sweetest family with a boy your age. Maybe you know them, the Taylors?" Mrs. Hopkins asked.

Zoe shivered and Jimmy decided he would ask about that interesting reaction later.

"Yeah, I know them. Bif and I had a few run-ins at Bullworth. He's...interesting," Jimmy said.

"Yes, well anyway, we must be off. The movers arrive in," Mrs. Hopkins checked her watch, "Ten minutes sharp. Grab your bags and put them in the back, be careful not to smash my hatbox, it's Armani," Mrs. Hopkins turned to the rest of Jimmy's friends. "Peter, Beatrice, it was lovely meeting you and I hope to see you around this summer if you're locals. You'll keep my James out of trouble," She then turned towards Zoe, "And Zoe, I do hope you learn to think before you speak to your elders. It is very nasty habit you have, and I don't want my son exposed to that kind of behavior."

Zoe glared daggers into the woman while Jimmy picked up his bags, and wanting to throw Zoe a bone and piss his mom off while he did it, he gave Zoe a long, lingering kiss goodbye. Zoe pulled away and stared into his eyes while Mrs. Hopkins tapped her foot impatiently.

"I love you," Jimmy whispered, and with that he stalked off towards the car with his overbearing mother.

"Fucking unbelievable," Zoe grumbled while Pete and Beatrice looked on, sympathetic.

* * *

Gary Smith sat in the room he was assigned to at Happy Volts Asylum. His side ached and the bandage itched from the nasty gash he received from falling through Dr. Crabblesnitch's skylight with Jimmy, who was miraculously unharmed. His parents were on the other side of the room from him, his mother sitting in a chair and his father standing.

"Gary, we just want to know, why did you do all of this?" Patricia asked.

"..."

"Gary, answer your mother," His father instructed. Gary continued to stare at the wall behind them, not speaking a word.

"Damn it Gary, answer me!" His mother arose from her seat and stalked across to the bed he was sitting on, she grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.

"Where are you? Are you even in there? Where is my son? Where is the boy that I carried for nine months? That I nursed through chicken pox and the flu and every other damn ailment he ever had? Where is the boy I taught to play the piano and how to fix the E key when it stuck? I don't even know you anymore!" Patricia was crying, and Charles pulled her away.

"I hope you're happy, son. Because that wall is all you're going to be seeing for a while," Charles said, feeling a pang in his heart for saying something so cruel to his only child. Gary's face was completely blank, he seemed almost catatonic.

BUZZ! The door to the room automatically opened and an orderly stepped in with a friendly looking African-American nurse.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, we're ready to begin the evaluation. If you would please," the nurse motioned towards the door and Patricia and Charles nodded, walking out the door to.

"Gary, I'm Nurse Amy Barkley, it's nice to meet you," The nurse stuck her hand out but Gary just looked at her.

"Don't bother with that one," The orderly said, "He hasn't made a peep in hours."

Nurse Amy smiled, "I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Gary looked back at the wall, continuing his silence. Nurse Amy shook her head.

"The doctor will be in shortly. Maeve, could you give us a second?" Nurse Amy looked at her companion.

"I'm not really supposed to-" Maeve began.

"I'm sure I will be fine."

"Fine, press the panic buzzer if you need me." And with that, Maeve the orderly walked out of the room.

"Gary, I know whatever it is you're dealing with is rough, but we really do want to help. When you're ready to talk, there'll be someone ready to listen."

Gary, expectedly, just continued to stare at the wall. Nurse Amy sighed and left the room, pressing the button to close the door automatically.

Gary sat there for a long time, memorizing every crack and peel on the wall, and after a while, he smirked.


	2. Partyship Down

**Bullworth: A Series**

**Part One: A Summer Not So Endless**

Author's Note: I stumbled out of the gate continuity-wise last time and I'm hoping this time I'll satisfy my critics. Thanks for keeping me in check, I need it if I'm going to continue this where I'm taking it.

Chapter Two: Partyship Down

Zoe Taylor sat in The Final Cut flipping through a magazine while Betty bleached her blonde. She was never content with keeping a hair color for very long and a new look for Summer School on Monday was the perfect excuse for her compulsion.

"I don't think any of this stuff is really me, Zoe," Beatrice called from across the shop. Zoe rolled her eyes. Jimmy had charmed Beatrice into tutoring Zoe this summer, and Zoe wasn't particularly happy about having the annoying girl tag along.

"Oh hun, you've just got shoppers jitters. Lemme help you," Betty said. She walked away from Zoe whose scalp was on the precipice of burning to help Beatrice out.

"I just want to find something...s-sexy," Beatrice stammered, "I'm tired of looking like a nun."

"Trying to impress someone?" Zoe asked, amused. She turned around and smirked at Beatrice.

"Well, maybe," Beatrice picked up a tight, black tank top and walked over to the lingerie section. embarrassed, she picked up a red lacy bra and brought her purchases to the register.

"You're probably going to need bottoms to go with that, dear," Betty said with a warm smile. Beatrice turned a darker shade of red than the undergarments she was about to buy.

"Right...sorry," Beatrice walked back over to the rack and quickly grabbed the panties in question.

"So, who is this whole makeover for anyway?" Zoe questioned, "It's not that the Stepford-Wife-in-training look wasn't going for you, but you did kinda have designs on my man and a girl does have a tendency to worry about that kinda thing."

Betty rang up Beatrice's purchases.

"It's not for Jimmy, I gave up on that a while ago. He's a bit too much of a player for me, and since you're woman enough to tame what I wasn't able too, the chances of me getting with Jimmy are pretty much nil," Beatrice explained. Betty finished ringing up her purchases.

"Could I go ahead and try this on? I wanna see if this'll look right for tonight-" Beatrice clapped a hand over her mouth. Zoe furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Tonight? What do you mean tonight? I thought we were studying? I mean I'm flattered," Zoe smirked, "But I really don't think of you that way."

"Promise you won't get mad," Beatrice said, walking towards Zoe.

"What? Beatrice, what are you talking about?"

"Oh god Jimmy's going to be pissed but I told him I can't keep a secret. He asked me to keep you distracted today. He's throwing a surprise party at your place for you, since this is your last weekend of freedom. He's there now with Pete and Edgar setting up the decorations. Please don't hit me," Beatrice shielded her face.

Zoe felt the anger rise then quickly dissipate when she heard the word decorations, "They're really going all out for this? For me?" Zoe smiled.

"Yeah, Jimmy was really excited about it. Pete's baking a cake, Edgar's bringing a keg, it's going to be really fun, I hope. You aren't mad?"

Zoe was floored that Jimmy would go through all this effort for her, "No. I'm not. I'm really not. Thank you, Bea. Now go sexify yourself," Zoe motioned to the dressing room. Beatrice nodded and shut herself in the dressing room.

Zoe whipped out her cell phone and called Jimmy, but the call went to voicemail.

"Your plan's busted, Jimmy. You wreck my house and I wreck you, and not in the way you would like," Zoe paused before allowing a small smile to play across her face, "but...um...thanks," and with that, she snapped her phone closed.

"Oh no, you didn't," Beatrice called from the dressing room.

"Oh yes, I did," Zoe called back, "And you never answered my question. Who's the get-up for?"

Zoe heard a sigh from the dressing room.

"It's for Pete, okay? I think he likes me. He's cute and I do have a thing for short guys," Beatrice said, pulling on the top. She stared at her reflection, frowning at the amount of cleavage she was showing thanks to the push-up.

"Beatrice...I don't think that's a good idea," Zoe started. Beatrice walked out of the dressing room, cutting her off.

"Really? You don't think he'll like this?" Beatrice asked. Zoe raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, it's a hot look yeah but...I dunno. Pete seems kinda...fragile I guess," Zoe answered.

"Then maybe I'll be a shoulder to cry on," Beatrice smirked.

"That's not what I meant Bea, and that isn't a good idea," Zoe frowned. Beatrice was starting to get on her nerves.

"Then what do you mean, Z?" Beatrice was starting to get a little irritated.

Zoe sighed and turned back around in her chair.

"I don't think Pete's that into you."

"Really? You know I'm getting really tired of people telling me no guy will ever want me. I'm not that ugly you know. What, just because I don't dress like a slut you don't think any guy thinks of me that way? You ever sat in on a Grottos and Gremlins tournament? I used to get harassed in ways the jocks never even thought of during one of those things," Beatrice was seeing red and Zoe knew she had to bring out the big guns if she was going to calm this little girl down before someone ended up with a black eye.

"Oh shit," Betty murmured and quickly rushed for the stock room. This could get ugly fast and she didn't want to witness it.

"First of all, thanks for the slut comment. You know attitudes like that are the reasons girls hate each other. Just because I've never owned a cardigan in my life doesn't make me a slut. I thought you were smarter than to think like that."

Beatrice hung her head and mumbled an apology. Zoe continued.

"Thanks. Second, I'm not saying a guy would never like you. You're a pretty girl Beatrice, and I know you put on a lot of the obsessive annoying act, like the press-on cold sores. Am I right?"

Beatrice nodded.

"What I'm saying is Pete's pretty broken up now. Gary just got taken off to mental institution. He probably isn't getting out for a while. He probably isn't looking for a shoulder to cry on. At least not in the way you're thinking of. He needs friends, not girlfriends."

Beatrice pouted, "But what if it turns into more? He held my hand yesterday, and how do you know so much anyway? You've only known the kid for what, a week?"

Zoe scowled, "Our mothers went to school together. We've known each other since we were kids. We just haven't been friends for some time. Pete kinda kept to himself once he started at Bullworth, and I got thrown out before I really made any friends."

"Oh...my bad," Beatrice smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, your bad." Zoe rubbed her eyes, finding this whole conversation exhausting. Beatrice sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

Zoe's eyes widened. "Oh no, BETTY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Betty came rushing from the stock room.

"We can fix this! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Jimmy hung up the phone and sighed, "Put down the icing, we've been figured out Petey."

"Are you kidding? I just finished this thing! Beatrice paid for the keg, and Edgar's gonna be back with it any minute, we're going through with this," Pete shouted from the kitchen, wiping icing from his brow.

Jimmy looked around the living room. Streamers and balloons hung from the ceiling, and a banner painted rather crudely to say 'Good Luck Zoe' hung above the mantel. They had spent a good part of three hours decorating the home, and Jimmy had a surprise for Zoe tonight. Pete was right, they had come too far to let their hard work go to waste.

"You're right. Beatrice is lucky she came through with the keg money, otherwise she would be in major trouble," Jimmy said.

A knock at the door was heard and Edgar shouted from outside.

"Yo Jim, come help with this! It weighs a ton!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, you should spend more time at the gym," Jimmy shouted back, grinning. He opened the door as Edgar stumbled through, nearly dropping the keg. Acting with almost cat-like reflexes, Jimmy grabbed the other end of the keg before it hit the hardwood floor.

"Jeez you could have waited a second!" Jimmy yelled, "This thing could have taken out the floor! I wouldn't want be the one who had to explain a huge hole in the floor to Zoe."

"Sorry, I couldn't get anything to wheel it in here with. What's up your ass?" Edgar asked.

"Shit man, I don't know. I just want tonight to be perfect. We could all use some fun."

"Ain't that the damn truth," Edgar said while him and Jimmy put the keg up on a sturdy-looking table. Pete walked in from the kitchen and plopped down on the couch, opening up a soda. He was wearing a faded Beam Cola shirt that was stained in green icing. Jimmy laughed at his appearance.

"Who won?"

Pete glared at Jimmy, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jimmy threw his hands up in mock surrender, "Whatever dude, you should probably change before the party. Beatrice won't want to make out with anyone covered in icing."

"Jimmy!"

Edgar laughed and joined in on the good-natured ribbing, "I dunno dude. She might be kinky like that. Straight-laced girls like her are pretty freaky. It sounds kinda hot to me."

Jimmy smirked, "Maybe I should introduce you to a girl I know named Eunice. You should see what she'll do for a box of chocolates."

Pete choked on his soda while the other two boys gripped their ribs and wheezed from laughing so hard.

"You two are disgusting. When is Zoe getting here? Did Beatrice say nine?"

"Yeah, they're going to see some movie in town then coming back here. I just hope Zoe isn't pissed off enough to come back early and wreck everything."

Edgar plopped a hand to Jimmy's back.

"Nah man, Zoe might act tough but she likes stuff like this, she'd never admit it though. In fact she'd probably put me in the hospital for telling you this, but her parents used to throw her huge birthday parties when she was a kid. Nobody's done anything like this for her in a while. She'll love it dude, stop worrying about it."

Jimmy felt a gnawing in his stomach when Edgar mentioned Zoe's family. She had been pretty guarded when it came to talking about them. He knew she emancipated herself, and she occasionally talked to her father, but every time he brought up the subject she either got angry or stopped talking altogether.

"Her family...do you know anything else about them?" Jimmy asked Edgar. Pete turned his head in embarrassment as the moment grew tense.

"Come on man, you know I can't tell you anything she hasn't told you. She'll tell you when she tells you," Edgar replied, frowning.

"You're right, sorry dude," Jimmy said, but the silence was still pretty awkward. Pete cleared his throat.

"...So...you got a tap for that thing?"

Edgar grinned. Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

Jimmy checked his watch nervously. The guests had arrived, mostly townies looking for a free drink and Bullworth kids looking to piss off their parents during the summer. All in all, it proved to be a successful party so far, the only question being when the guest of honor would arrive.

Pete walked in from the kitchen to the living room, "It's so hard keeping them away from the cake," then he saw the look on Jimmy's face, "What's up?"

"I haven't heard from Beatrice in two hours, where could they be?"

"You said they were going to that sci-fi double feature right? Beatrice probably made them dress up for it or something nerdy like that. Don't sweat it. The surprise is ruined anyway, all else fails she'll have to come home to kick everyone out."

"Wow Pete, you sure know how to make a guy feel better," Jimmy deadpanned. Pete clapped a hand on Jimmy's shoulder awkwardly.

"It's what I'm here for."

Suddenly, Edgar came rushing downstairs and started hushing the crowd, "Beatrice just called me, they'll be here in two minutes, everyone get in your hiding places!"

"Are we still doing the surprise party thing since the surprise in question has already been ruined?" Pete asked.

"Are you kidding? Zoe'll love this shit. Now get behind the couch," Edgar guided Pete and another guest behind the couch. Pete crouched down and peered over the top of the couch while Edgar tried to get comfortable.

"They're coming up now, everyone get down," Jimmy said, flicking off the lights and plopping down on the couch. The party waited with bated breath as the lock clicked on the door and the door opened.

A collective yell of "Surprise!" emanated through the house and the lights flicked back on to show Zoe's shy smile, and a noticeably shorter haircut. Jimmy stood in front of her, staring into her eyes, and smiling.

"You're an idiot Jimmy," Zoe said laughing, and jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately. The party erupted in cheers and Pete abruptly left the living room for the kitchen with a sad expression on his face. Beatrice went to follow him, but when the happy couple untangled themselves Jimmy grabbed her by the shoulders playfully and turned her around.

"You must have a different definition of a surprise party than everyone else does, eh Bea?"

"Hey, she got here in one piece didn't she?"

"My hair didn't," Zoe grumbled.

"Hey, you rock the pixie cut look," Jimmy said, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and kissing her on the top of the head.

"You actually noticed?" Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I need to make sure our haircuts won't match in a couple of months,"

"He's a charmer isn't he?" Zoe asked Edgar as he appeared with a party hat.

"The charming-est. And yes, you have to wear this,"

Zoe studied the party hat. Garish, lime green and hot pink designs emblazoned with the words "Rogue Scholar" bedazzled in the middle. Edgar pointed to a similar hat on his head.

"They match," He said.

Zoe smirked and pulled the hat on, "Alright everyone, let's get drunk in this bitch!"

* * *

Beatrice made her way into the kitchen as Pete swatted people's hands away from the cake. She was nervous, which was a feeling she didn't normally get when she had a crush. _Mostly because I know I usually don't stand a chance, _she thought. _It's easier to make a fool out of yourself when you don't care as much_.

"Johnny Vincent if you touch that cake again I will find that crane and string you up again," Pete warned the greaser clique leader. Johnny threw his hands up in mock defeat.

"Whatever dude, I'm not even on a bike this time. Where's the keg?"

"Living room. Zoe just got here so you should probably go say hi,"

"Will do."

Beatrice caught a look at herself in the kitchen window. Frowning, she pulled her top down a bit lower to expose more cleavage. _I had more tits in the store_, her brain complained.

"Beatrice, could you help me move this?" Pete asked, motioning to a rolling tray he was going to use to bring the cake into the living room.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure Petey," Beatrice replied. The two got on opposite sides of the two-tiered cake and lifted it up to the tray. Pete, tripping over the side of the kitchen island, stumbled into Beatrice and the two nearly dropped it, but Pete quickly regained his grip and they set it down on the tray. Pete bent over to take one last look at the cake and Beatrice stuck her chest subtly forward.

"Um," Pete stammered while looking up, "Beatrice, would you mind pointing those things in another direction? You might take an eye out,"

"But eyes are what I'm trying to catch," Beatrice said, winking. Her hopes were quickly dashed when Pete stiffened, visibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah...well...I didn't see Lola here so maybe you could catch Johnny's," Pete said, recovering quickly. Beatrice looked down, embarrassed by her behavior.

"Yeah, maybe."

The awkward moment was interrupted by Edgar barging into the kitchen.

"When's the cake coming? Some of these kids are drinking on an empty stomach and Zoe's getting impatient,"

"It's right here, hold your horses," Pete replied, exasperated. He motioned for Edgar to move out-of-the-way of the doorway and he wheeled the cake into the living room.

"Alright! Guest of Honor Zoe Taylor, come get the first piece!" Pete said. Beatrice followed him with some paper plates and started cutting the cake, handing the first slice to Zoe. After a few slices it became clear she was just in the way of the hungry group of young adults and got out-of-the-way to let everyone get their own pieces.

"Mmm, Pete, this is delicious, what's in this?" Zoe asked, covering her mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, delicious," Jimmy agreed.

"Uh-uh, a magician never reveals his secrets," Pete smirked. A knock sounded at the door and the four turned around.

"Ugh, hold on Amy, if the lock is still sticking I'll call the locksmith tomorrow-" Zoe called,

"Who's Amy?" Beatrice asked, the first time she had heard this name.

"My landlord, she works at Happy Volts," Zoe said, pulling open the door. Mandy Wiles and Kirby Olsen stood on the porch, glaring inside.

"I heard there was a party," Mandy said, sneering.

"Yeah, for Zoe. One you weren't invited to," Beatrice said, baling up her fists.

"Slow your roll, Punky Brewster. I'm not here to fight. I brought a peace-offering, two actually," Mandy handed a bottle of scotch to Zoe and tossed a tattered book to Beatrice.

"My copy of Watership Down, where did you find this? I've looked everywhere for it!"

"I found it when I was packing up in our dorm room. I was gonna throw it out after our fight but, Jimmy wanted to promote togetherness and shit right? So what happened doesn't happen again? So I figured screw fighting, let's party!" Mandy pumped her fist into the air awkwardly. Kirby hung his head, embarrassed for his companion.

"Alright, come in. Help yourself to some cake, glasses and ice are in the kitchen. Let's crack this open," Zoe said, putting her arm around Mandy and leading her into the kitchen. Kirby followed inside, high-fiving Jimmy and heading towards the keg.

"You and Mandy huh?" Jimmy asked Kirby.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot," Kirby replied, taking a big gulp of beer.

"Yeah she is, but what about-"

"What about what Jimmy?" Kirby asked, annoyed.

"Trent? I thought you two-" Kirby cut Jimmy off by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into a dark hallway.

"Look, I'm not ready for anyone to know yet. Trent was and he dumped me. Just keep your mouth shut, okay? I could lose my spot on the team."

Jimmy backed off.

"Alright, I won't say anything. I get it."

"No, you don't. You can make out with anyone, guys and girls, and no one will bat an eye. I went to that Romeo and Juliet production they did last year and ended up having to replace my football jersey because someone spray painted the word fag on it. Those guys would kill me if they found out, and I'm not even sure what I am."

"You know what I think Kirby?" Jimmy asked, his face serious.

"What?"

"That you could use another drink," Jimmy smirked.

* * *

Mandy, Beatrice, and Zoe sat at the kitchen island, drinking scotch and laughing. Beatrice couldn't believe it was happening, Mandy was her mortal enemy since she started at Bullworth, and now they were practically drinking buddies.

"No, Mandy you're telling it wrong! Here's what happened: Lola Lombardi had Johnny Vincent in her dorm room and Gord tried to sneak in because she was seeing him too. He ended up climbing into Eunice's window by mistake and when he figured it out he screamed. All the girls ran out of their rooms, Melody Adams started crying about there being a guy in the girl's dorm. Mrs. Carvin sounded the alarm and both Johnny and Gord ran out of the dorm in their underwear. It was hilarious! Then Lola had the balls to come out of her room with her lipstick smeared and her shirt buttoned wrong and tell everyone she had a cold and to please shut up."

The trio burst out laughing and Mandy nearly fell off her bar stool, grabbing Zoe's arm to stay upright.

"Oh shit!" Mandy burst out, giggling again.

"Okay, I think I'm cutting you off," Zoe said, pulling the bottle away from the drunk cheerleader.

"Yeah, yeah, I've still gotta drive home...where's my purse?" Mandy said. She stood up to look for it and stumbled forward into the island, spilling the scotch on Beatrice's new shirt.

"Shit, you are so not driving home!" Beatrice said, walking over to the sink and grabbing a dish towel to clean herself up.

"Yeah, you're staying here tonight. Kirby made a beeline for the keg when he got in so as long as there's no funny business you two can take the guest room."

"Alright. Sorry Beatrice,"

"No worries," Beatrice said, soaking her shirt.

"Crap, this isn't coming off. Could I borrow a top Zoe? I'm not drunk enough to walk around in my underwear," Beatrice asked, pulling off her shirt.

"Yeah, sure, the back stairs are through that door, my room is the second door on the left," Zoe replied, pointing towards a small door next to a cupboard.

"Ugh...is there a bathroom up there? I knew I shouldn't have had that wine cooler before I came," Mandy groaned, holding her stomach.

"Yeah, next door to the bedroom. You better make it to the toilet or you're scrubbing that floor tomorrow!" Zoe threatened. Mandy raised her hand to her head in a mock solute but stumbled forward.

"Come on," Beatrice sighed, slinging Mandy's arm around her shoulder, "I'll hold your hair."

"Thanks Beatrice, you know you're okay for a nerd," Mandy whined drunkenly. Beatrice turned her head and rolled her eyes at Zoe dramatically, and Zoe gave her a knowing smile of someone that's had to take care of drunk peers before.

As Zoe began to wipe the spilled alcohol off the island, Edgar burst through the kitchen door.

"Zoe, you gotta see the news, also your landlord is here."

"Shit, Amy is going to kill me if there's a mess, how bad is it?" Zoe grabbed a broom from the cupboard.

"Not quite a tornado, everyone's behaving themselves. But Amy wants to talk to you pronto. Put down the broom, she'll think you broke something."

"Right, right. I'm coming, I'm not getting evicted, I'm not having a panic attack, everything's good," Zoe was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jeez Zoe, calm down! She didn't seem-"

"Is she in here? Zoe!" Nurse Amy Barkley's voice called into the kitchen. Zoe stood like a deer in the headlights. Amy swung the door open.

"There you are, what's taking you so long? You have to see the news," Amy grabbed Zoe by the arm and gently pulled Zoe into the living room.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

"Clint, turn that up," Amy commanded, taking her nurse's hat off and fixing her long brown curls. Clint obeyed and unmuted the television.

"For those of you just tuning in, wealthy philanthropist and self-proclaimed 'Family-Man-Donald-Trump Ellis Taylor' has unveiled a new project to be started at the end of the summer, related to the buyout of Blue Skies Industrial Park that we exclusively broke the news of just yesterday,"

"What buyout?" Edgar said, clenching his fists.

"Family man?" Peter verbally jabbed and received an elbow in the ribs from Zoe. Jimmy gave the pair a confused look.

"We go live to the Taylor home with Channel Six's special student intern Pinky Gauthier, who is interviewing Ellis Taylor about his exciting new business venture."

The camera cut to an oak paneled study in an expensive looking home.

"Mr. Taylor, what is this new project that the town of Bullworth buzzing?" Pinky said, not so subtly pushing her cleavage into the view of the camera while she interviewed the entrepreneur.

_Always willing to go the extra mile for the wealthy_, Jimmy thought.

"Well, my company has teamed up with Beam Cola to buy out Blue Skies Industrial Park and build a clean, energy-efficient Beam Cola factory. The world is going green, and the pollution from the factory in Blue Skies has been dirtying up the air in Bullworth for far too long."

"Wow, that sounds fantastic, but aren't you worried about the poor fu-um...less fortunate people who live in the Blue Skies Industrial Park area? The people employed there?" Pinky questioned, barely holding back her distaste for those in a different social class than her

"Well there's always going to be a huge backlash when you lay off a hundred or so employees, and rightfully so. I wouldn't dream of putting those hard-working folks out on the street, there will be employment opportunities for the residents of Bullworth at the factory. Nothing's going to change except for the product being sold, and a slight property expansion."

"Property expansion?" Zoe asked.

Amy grabbed the remote from Clint and turned the television off as the residents of Blue Skies in the room groaned and jeered.

"Zoe, this is bad," Amy said, plopping down on the couch.

"How is it bad? He doesn't own any land here besides where the factory is. There's no way in hell anyone is going to sell to him!" Zoe ran her hand through her cropped, blonde locks.

"Zoe, nearly all the people living here in Blue Skies rent from the same person, I'm one of the few other people who owns my house here."

"Then we'll talk to whoever it is! He can't get away with this," Zoe was fuming.

"Zoe, you don't understand, the person they rent from is Ellis Taylor."

Zoe sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"He can't just evict people without probable cause, can he?"

Clint bowed his head guiltily.

"Zoe, no one can afford their rent here. It's too damn high, eventually he just stopped collecting. I knew he was up to something, but I just thought it was the," Clint motioned injecting his arm, "Talking."

"Zoe, you're the only one of us that can do anything about this, he's your father," Amy pleaded.

Jimmy choked on his drink when he heard Amy speak.

"Father?" Jimmy asked, sputtering.

* * *

"Oh my god, I swear, I'm never drinking again," Mandy wailed as she heaved. Beatrice held her hair back and tried not to get nauseous from the sight of the cheerleader vomiting in front of her.

"It'll be fine, just get it all out," Beatrice soothed. She reached across the tiny bathroom and turned the faucet on, then dumped Mandy's scotch out and rinsed the glass. Mandy finished expelling the contents of her stomach and flushed the toilet, then settled against the wall, groaning in pain.

"Here, drink this," Beatrice handed Mandy the glass of water. Mandy chugged it down.

"Thanks."

Mandy relaxed against the wall for a minute until she heard thumping against it. She stood up and looked at Beatrice, who looked just as confused as she did. It dawned on Beatrice what was going on in the next room and she grabbed Mandy by the hand, pulling her out of the bathroom.

"If Zoe catches whoever that is in there screwing she'll flip her shit," Beatrice burst into the room with Mandy following behind her stumbling. The pair on the bed quickly sat up. Beatrice bowed her head in embarrassment and when Mandy got a good look at who was in the bed she picked up a male pair of jeans on the floor and threw it at the bed.

"Thanks Mandy," Trent muttered, pulling the jeans on.

"What the hell is going on here Kirby? Did you really think you could hide this from me?" Mandy fumed, staring at her boyfriend who was avoiding her eyes and only a few seconds ago was getting felt up by Trent Northwick.

"Well...it would be stupid to say yes now," Trent said and the feuding couple both shouted at him in unison to shut up. Trent got off the bed and quickly exited the room, pulling his shirt back on.

"How long has this been going on?" Mandy asked. Kirby's fingers shook as he buttoned his shirt back up, terrified of the scorned cheerleader.

"I dunno. A w-while."

"What do you mean you don't know? This isn't Edna getting caught spitting in the food and lying about it, this is you sleeping with a guy!"

"Jesus, Mandy, keep your voice down!" Kirby whispered.

"Why should I? You know I should go downstairs now and tell everyone what you were doing. Would serve you right for what you've done to me!" Mandy turned to walk out of the room and Kirby vaulted towards her, seizing her by the shoulders roughly and turning her around.

"Don't. You. Dare." Kirby threatened, then he felt something press into his back. Beatrice spoke.

"That's a taser pressed into your back. Get your hands off of her or you drop to the floor and piss yourself while a few thousands volts of electricity course through your body. Now let her go and get the hell out of here."

Kirby hesitated for a moment then bolted out of the bedroom. Beatrice sighed and replaced the taser back into her bag, then looked at Mandy who was shaking with tears. She took a step towards Mandy but Mandy backed up.

"It's just one thing after another," Mandy muttered, wiping her nose as she cried.

"It'll be okay Mandy, that guy was a jerk-"

"God just get out of here Beatrice you freaking loser! Why are you even talking to me? Here," Mandy picked up a shirt off the floor and tossed it at Beatrice roughly. Beatrice stared at Mandy for a minute, hurt.

"Get out!" Mandy screamed, her tears of hurt quickly turning into those of anger. Beatrice hurried out of the room, shooting a dirty look at Kirby who was pulling on his shoes.

"How am I going to get home?" Kirby asked dejectedly.

"Get Trent to drive you, you slut," Beatrice spat as she pulled off her shirt and replaced it with Zoe's and stalked back downstairs.

Kirby stared into the bedroom where Mandy sat on the bed crying, and he felt like the worst person in the world.

* * *

Zoe awoke the next morning on the sofa pull-out with Jimmy's arm around her waist, and she smiled as she remembered the previous night, but the smile quickly faded as she remembered she needed to talk to her estranged father. Edgar walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Caffeine anyone?" He asked, handing one mug to Zoe and the other to a waking Jimmy.

"Thank Edgar," Jimmy said, rubbing his aching head.

"I don't know what we would do without you," Zoe added. She smiled at Edgar and sipped the warm coffee gratefully.

"Mandy and the beast still haven't come down yet," Pete spoke up from the armchair across the room. Zoe sighed.

"I can't believe I let them lock themselves in my bedroom and do God-knows-what all night." Zoe groaned. Beatrice walked downstairs and plopped into Pete's lap as this exchange went on, and it took all Pete's self-control not to push her off.

"They were fighting most of the night. I couldn't hear what it was about, then there was a lot crying and it stopped. I've never heard anything like it, especially from a couple that hasn't been together for a while," Beatrice said, shaking her head.

"Well, they can do that somewhere else. They're getting out of here right now-" Zoe carefully got out of the sofa bed to not spill her coffee and walked towards the stairs, but a disheveled Kirby and Mandy met her at the bottom.

"Sorry guys," Kirby said, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever, if anything's broken in there-" Zoe started but Mandy cut her off.

"Everything's fine, Zoe. Just drop it. We're leaving," Mandy grabbed Kirby by the arm and rather roughly pulled him to the entrance of the living room.

"Bye guys," And with that Mandy and Kirby left. The remaining people in the room stared at the door that slammed behind them, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Did we just wake up in Twin Peaks?" Beatrice asked to no one in particular. Pete took the moment to gently scoot out from under Beatrice and stand up, clearing his throat.

"Well, we should probably start getting this place cleaned up. Your landlord was kinda annoyed when she left last night."

"She wasn't the only one," Jimmy muttered. Zoe glared at him.

"Look, I was going to tell you about my dad when I was ready. We haven't talked since I got booted from Bullworth, and even then I was already emancipated. We don't have a relationship."

"What about your mom? Or why didn't you tell me I've beat up your brother before? " Jimmy asked.

"You did what to Bif? You know what, I don't want know. Bif and I talk a bit. He's helped me out with rent before, we just don't make a big deal out of it because my dad'll get pissed. This really isn't any of your business Jimmy. I'll talk to my dad, I'm not guaranteeing anything though. I don't now why you're so jazzed about this though, you didn't even know any of these people until a month ago," Zoe, agitated, and everyone else just watched the two argue like deer trapped in headlights.

"I'm 'jazzed' because you never tell me anything! Nothing about your family, hell, Pete knows more about them than I do!"

"Pete's known me all my life, isn't that right Kowalski?" Zoe looked at Pete and he cleared his throat, looking down.

"You know what? I'm not dealing with this, I've got too much on my plate to even process your crap now," Zoe threw her hands up and stomped upstairs. Everyone sat for a minute, unsure of what to do and a little scared of speaking. After the moment passed, Jimmy hopped up and followed Zoe up the stairs. Edgar cleared his throat.

"You mentioned cleaning up Pete?"

"I'll grab the trash can."

* * *

Zoe stormed into her bedroom and Jimmy followed behind her, closing the door quietly. Zoe sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands, letting out of a deep sigh. She was exhausted, the mental anguish of having to see her parents after all this time plus the party the previous night had taken its toll on her. Jimmy kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I didn't have any right to get angry at you, especially since we haven't been dating that long. I rush into things when I'm with a girl that I really like, because I never really have anything but a passing interest in anybody."

Zoe looked up at him, her brows furrowed.

"You just said like," She said flatly.

"Yeah, I do like you Zoe."

"But you didn't say love. You always say love."

Jimmy stood up and sighed, then walked over to the window, staring out at Zoe's yard.

"I don't know, Zoe. I thought I loved you. I always think I love someone. Damn it, this always happens. The minute I find out someone isn't perfect I just...I turn into a huge jerk."

Zoe turned around and stared at the back of Jimmy's head, he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"Are you breaking up with me? Because that would be a really crappy thing to do now."

"Zoe..."

"What Jimmy? God just spit it out already! At this rate I'll be graduated by the time you make your point!"

Jimmy sighed and pounded his fist into the wall, making Zoe jump. He turned around and looked at her, and she could tell from his eyes what he was stewing over wasn't something he wanted to say.

"I-I don't want to break up. But I do think we should slow down. We jumped headfirst into this and I didn't do it with any regard for your issues, and you helped me out a lot. That's not fair."

"Slow down? We haven't done anything Jimmy!" Zoe was scared of what this conversation was turning into.

"I told you I loved you Zoe because I stand at attention when we hug! That isn't love and I don't want to confuse love with just lust and friendship. I want to know if I really love you. That means we should probably slow down on the physical stuff. I want to do this right, you make me want to do right."

Zoe sat there for a moment, dumbfounded for an instant that someone would want to actually do right by her, and Jimmy was scared for a second that he said the wrong thing, but the fears were dashed when a huge grin broke out on her face. Zoe hopped off her bed and gave Jimmy a passionate kiss. Jimmy pulled away after a few moments and she muttered a quick 'Oh, right'.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Jimmy, and if you ever tell anyone I got sappy like this I'll kill you. You might not be sure you love me, but I think I just figured out that I love you," Zoe said, staring into Jimmy's eyes, and trying to keep hers from crying. Jimmy gave her a sweet grin and pulled her into his arms for a big bear hug.

The two stayed like that for a moment until an unusually chilly breeze for the summer floated through the open window. They separated and Zoe shivered, rubbing her arms. Jimmy moved to close the window and a piece of paper sitting on the desk next to the window flew upwards and hit him in the face. He pulled the offending scrap of paper off his face, and when he read the neat scrawl on it, his smile was replaced by a look of dread. He quickly handed the paper to Zoe, feeling sick to his stomach.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Just read it."

Zoe looked at the paper.

_You aren't the only one, he messed it with me too. You can't tell or he'll kill us both._

Zoe dropped the paper on the ground in shock and the paper threatened to blow out the open window. The two froze for a second but Jimmy moved quickly to shut the window. Zoe dropped to the ground, the tears that were threatening to fall in happiness were now falling from sorrow.

"Oh my god," Zoe wailed.

* * *

**Monday, June 4, 2007, 12:00 AM**

Gary Smith sat in his cell. His seventy-two hour evaluation over. The doctor was talking to his parents outside, and he could see his mother through the small window on his cell door crying in his father's arms, his father's face stone cold. The voices were muffled and he couldn't really understand what he was hearing other than 'delusions of grandeur' and 'Narcissistic Personality Disorder'.

His father looked into his cell and locked eyes with Gary. For the first time in what seems like years, Gary pitied his parents for what he put them through. Gary mustered a half-smile, and his father gave him one back. Gary felt like crying.

After they said their goodbyes to the doctor, his parents came back into his room. His mother gave him a hug and he returned it, holding on for dear life. What he had done was just hitting him, and he was terrified of being here any longer. He just wanted to go home.

"Can I go yet?" Gary asked, looking at both his parents.

"No, son. You can't. The doctors have suggested you stay for your treatment. For the stunt you pulled, they aren't comfortable with outpatient therapy. You're a threat to yourself, and to others."

"I don't want to be here, I don't belong..." Gary couldn't finish his sentence because he knew he was fighting a losing battle, "I just want to go home. I don't want to be in this town anymore. Please, I'll be good, I swear."

"It's not that simple, Gary. This isn't like you slashing the neighbors tires or shaving the cat like a poodle, you put kids in the hospital. You were the cause of a school building being burned down."

Gary didn't speak for a moment and his dad came over and hugged him. Gary lost it and started crying on his dad's shoulder. His dad patted him on the back and whispered that it would be okay. Then he backed away and the three just stood there for a moment. Gary spoke in a broken voice that made his mother's heart break.

"Mommy, please don't make me stay here."

They didn't say anything, they just walked out and Gary heard his mother sobbing as soon as the automatic door to his cell shut. He curled up on the bed and started sobbing. He didn't want to be this way anymore, he was done playing games, or so he thought.


End file.
